When a golfer wishes to practice hitting golf balls, such golfer has limited options. The golfer may go to a driving range, or to a location suitable to practice golf shots, such as a park or an open, grassy area such as a field. There are problems; however, with most golf ranges. One of these is the expense involved with hitting only a small bucket of golf balls, while another problem is the inconvenience of the location and times of operation of the such golf driving range. Further, many golf driving ranges have unsuitable practice conditions, such as hitting the ball off or rubber or grass mats rather than hitting the balls off of real grass.
City or state parks and open grassy areas simulate more realistic golf course conditions where the golfer can hit off of grass which more nearly simulates the fairway conditions found on a golf course. However, in these areas there are no markers to indicate the distance, so a golfer is left to wonder how far his golf ball traveled. In addition, retrieving the golf balls after the golfer has hit a bag full can often be a tedious task because many shag bags can not stand on their own and thus the golfer is constantly bending over to pick up the golf balls and putting the balls in the bag.